This invention relates to the production of 2-amino-4-methylbenzothiazole.
2. Prior Art
The production of aminobenzothiazole from phenylthioureas with chlorine in aprotic solvents in the presence of catalytic quantities of bromine or preferably iodine is described in French Patent Application No. 2,357,533. According to the U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,885, the conversion to benzothiazoles with chlorine alone leads to products which are likewise chlorinated in the benzol (benzene) ring.